


Costume Craziness

by Thighkyuu



Category: IkeRev - Fandom, Ikemen Revolution - Fandom
Genre: Halloween
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-13 05:08:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16886202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thighkyuu/pseuds/Thighkyuu
Summary: A lil Halloween fluff





	Costume Craziness

Loki Genetta was absolutely, positively overjoyed.

    You’d been telling him all about this one specific holiday in the Land of Reason called Halloween. Apparently, everyone had costumes and went door to door asking for either a trick or a treat. The whole idea fascinated him, after all, tricks and treats were right up his alley.

    You’d explained loads of different costumes, sighing wistfully as you did. Halloween was one of your all-time favourites, and you hadn’t had the opportunity to dress up in years. In the Land of Reason, dressing up as an adult was less common and often frowned upon, and the whole ordeal was seen mostly as a children’s holiday. If you were an adult, you went to a house and drank alcohol and watched football or some other such nonsense, which, in your eyes, just ruined the whole spirit of Halloween.

    Halloween, you’d explained, should be about pranks and spooks and carving pumpkins and dressing up in costumes for fun and not some ridiculous write off. Loki had been surprised by your initial passion, but that only served to make the whole thing more intriguing to him. You’d told him that Halloween was typically on the thirty first of October, and that was almost a full month away. Plenty of time for his new plan, he thought.

    He was your boyfriend, and he loved you. Therefore, he was determined to make sure you enjoyed Halloween at all costs. Even if one of those costs was learning how to sew from Harr.

    Harr had been confused when Loki asked him to teach him how to sew, but given in when Loki explained it involved you. Harr knew how much he was dying to impress you all the time, how much he loved to make you happy, so he readily agreed to teach Loki how to sew. It had been rough going, especially with the time constraint, but within a week and half Harr had Loki sewing passably enough for what Loki wanted to do. Harr helped a bit with the project, giving a bit of direction and some advice, but mostly left it to Loki. He knew that when Loki set his mind to something, especially when it involved you, he wanted to take charge of it.

    Loki had barely seen you all month, the one drawback to his plan, but he knew it would be worth it in the end. He had his whole plan ready to be enacted, each piece of the puzzle was in place, and now all he had to do was finish up his own part and wait for Halloween, which so happened to be the next day, and there were only two things left for him to do. The finishing touches on his project, and to invite you over. He’d left that last step a little too last minute, but he was sure you wouldn’t mind. He’d just gotten so carried away with his project that he’d actually forgotten to ask you over a week in advance.

    After sending you a letter and receiving your confirmation not long after, he finished up the last bit of surprise and began to prepare for Halloween. He was quite proud of himself for everything he’d set up, and he hoped you’d enjoy it as much as he enjoyed planning it for you.

    When the fated day finally arrived, Loki about drove Harr crazy. He was practically bouncing off the walls, he was so excited, and he didn’t have anything to do with his energy until you got there. When he’d first woken up, he’d bothered Harr about his finished product until he’d appraised it, saying that Loki had done excellently for someone who just started out, and grinned softly at him in pride.

    Harr.  _Grinned._  That was enough validation for Loki, to say the least.

    He’d planned a whole day for the two of you - trick or treating, pumpkin carving, even a dinner once you were both done - but the icing on the cake here were the costumes. He’d made the two of you matching costumes of sorts, ghost cats. And he had to say, he was proud of his handiwork. He’d gotten dressed in the costume as soon as everything else was in place for the day, the folded yours up and placed it on the table so that he could give it to you when you arrived.

    When he finally saw you walking up the path towards his house, he bolted out the door, running toward you like an excited child.

“Y/N! Hi!” The grin on his face was adorable to you, as was the costume. You took note of the fact that it was messy, with haphazard seams and uneven places, but the effort was in it. You chose to tease him anyway, however.

“What God-awful demon possessed you to wear that,” you teased, grinning at him. He caught on to your harmless teasing and grinned right back.

“The Halloween one,” he smirked, “and its about to possess you, too, ‘cuz I made you one so we could match!”

“Wait,  _you_  made this?” He nodded, biting his lip. You beamed at him, however, relieving any extra nerves he had involving your opinion of his mediocre sewing skills. “That’s  _fantastic,_  Loki! It looks so good, especially for someone who just started out!”  He wrapped an arm around your waist, tugging you closer to him.

“I know, I learned from the best. Now c’mon, I have a whole day planned, just for you.”

“Just for me?” You eyed your boyfriend.

“Yup! We’re going to carve a pumpkin, play some Halloween pranks, go trick or treating, and then have a nice dinner.” Your face lit up, and the sight made his heart flutter. He loved it when you were happy, and he loved it even more when he caused your happiness. “So, whaddya say?” You gave Loki a quick peck on the cheek, grinning at him. No one had ever gone to such lengths to make you happy, not in a long time.

“I can’t wait.”


End file.
